Their Very Special Day
by Fourier
Summary: Sequel to Mischievous Princesses 12 years have passed. Sakura and Hinata are living happily in Konoha. One day, an event that occurred will change their lives' forever. It all started with Neji kneeling on 1 knee and taking something out from his pocket..
1. Their Sweet Mayhem

Their Very Special Day

Sequel to Michievous Princesses

Chapter One

(A/N: Hey, Mischievous Princesses fans!!!! I decided to make a sequel!! This sequel will not be a oneshot and things like that. Hope you enjoy it!)

12 years has passed since that day when those two princesses saved the Kikyo kingdom. They both decided to leave their kingdom and continue staying in Konoha with their loved ones.

--------------------------

_12 years ago..._

"Thank you, my daughters, for saving our kingdom." Kira praised.

"I am honored, Father." Hinata smiled.

"Me too." Sakura gleamed.

"You may be dismissed."

Sakura and Hinata bowed and left the room. Waiting for them were their two lovers, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, as upsetting as this is...Neji and I have to go back to Konoha. We got another mission assigned to us." Kiba sighed.

"Hn." Neji agreed.

"What??! You can't leave us again!!" Sakura whined.

"I don't want to be separated by you, Kiba!!" Hinata cried.

"Me neither, but...we have to." Kiba went up to Hinata and embraced her tightly.

"Unless you guys can go too." Neji offered.

"I'm not sure if Mom will allow..." Sakura thought.

"It's worth a try!" Hinata pushed Kiba away forcefully and grasp Sakura's hand.

"Ow!!! That hurts, you loaf!!" Sakura whined.

"Who uses loaf you loaf?! Let's go to Mom's chamber!!!"

"But you just-" Sakura started.

"Less talk, more action!!!" Hinata ran speedily to her mother's chamber.

"Hinata's push was really forceful and painful." Kiba rubbed his bottom.

"Like she didn't want to hug you." Neji smirked.

"Shut up, loser! You didn't even try to hug Sakura!" Kiba stuck his tounge out.

"Hn. I don't need to hug her."

"Cause she's too good for you." Kiba played.

"Do you wanna die?"

"Well, we both have been in a near death experience so I don't think we should talk about death freely."

"That's you. I'm different."

"..."

--------------------------

_Reiko's Chamber..._

Reiko was lying on her bed reading her diary. She giggled to herself.

"I should've put a lock on this."

"MOTHER!!" Hinata slammed the door open.

"Hinata!!! What's wrong??! Don't scare me like that!! I might die!!"

"People like to talk about death freely..." Sakura murmured.

"Mummy, can Sakura and I follow Kiba and Neji to Konoha??" Hinata asked.

"For how long?" Reiko inquired.

"Uh...forever?" Hinata thought. Reiko stared at her.

"I'll...visit every month?" Sakura suggested. Reiko stared at Sakura.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase Mum??" Hinata whined. "I'll write a letter to you everyday!!"

Reiko smiled. "Okay. You have a deal."

Sakura and Hinata smiled. "Thanks Mom!!!" They both cried.

As the door closed, Reiko stared at a baby picture of Sakura and Hinata. "They grow fast..."

--------------------------

_12 years later..._

Sakura sat at the mirror drawer. She brushed her hair and took a clip out. Hinata came out of the bathroom. Her hair is now to her waist. She walked to where Sakura was and smiled.

"Hurry up!! Neji and Kiba are waiting." Sakura scolded.

"Finally, you're acting like a big sister." Hinata smirked.

"Shut up!"

"I take it back. Besides I'm already dressed. I only need to comb my hair."

Sakura scoffed. Hinata took another comb and brushed her hair in hurry.

"To believe we're going on a double date." Sakura laughed.

"It's going to be soo romantic!!" Hinata smiled. "I wonder what the restaurant will be."

--------------------------

_Outside Sakura and Hinata's house..._

"THE RESTAURANT IS ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!??" Hinata and Sakura screamed.

"Neji and I don't have a lot of money so..." Kiba laughed.

"My romantic dinner..." Hinata whimpered.

"There there, Hinata. At least it's not like in the movie Lady and the Tramp where they eat leftovers of the restaurant's food." Sakura comforted.

"You got it wrong. The chef made it especially for them." Hinata corrected.

"Let's go! Neji is waiting." Kiba called.

"Coming!" Hinata smiled.

--------------------------

_Ichiraku Ramen_

"Hurry up and order." Neji called from the seats.

"Fine...This is better than eating one of Neji's cooking..." Hinata sat at the end, far away from Neji and Sakura. "I'm sitting here because I believe that Neji was the one who decided to eat here."

"How did you know?" Kiba laughed.

"Hn."

"Warning to Sakura: If you marry Neji, you'll have to cook everything. Never let him touch a single pan!!!"

"..." Neji closed his eyes and clutched his pocket.

"Jeez, Hinata! Look what you did! You hurt Neji's feelings!!" Sakura scolded.

"It's weird for serious Neji to start pouting."

--------------------------

_After the food came out..._

"I guess sometimes plain food is better than exquisite...juicy...five star...food..." Hinata started to drool.

"Reality hurts, Hinata!!" Sakura laughed. Then she started to cough. She picked up her glass of water, but accidentally dropped it to the ground. Neji immediately went to the ground to "clean" up the mess.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Ossan!!" Sakura bowed to the chef.

"It's no problem, but I believe you should look at your boyfriend there."

"Eh?" Neji wasn't cleaning the debris and was staring deeply in Sakura's eyes. He reached in his pocket and slowly took a box out.

"Oh...my...god..." Sakura's eyes started to get wattery.

"SA-KU-RAAAAAA!!" Hinata squealed.

"Shut up, Hinata!!!" Kiba covered her mouth.

"Sakura...will you-"

"HEY-LO, LITTLE LOVEBIRDS!!!!!" Sasuke popped out of nowhere and started to hug Sakura.

"Sasuke!!!" Hinata screamed.

"You don't get a hug, Hinata."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!!!" Hinata ran towards Sasuke and grappled him.

"YOU'RE SUCH...A LOOOSER!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Hinata threw Sasuke all the way to the Ninja Academy, which was pretty far away.

"Hinata!!" Kiba ran to Hinata. "Calm down..."

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I had to show you my _evil_ side." Hinata hugged Kiba. Neji was furious at Sasuke, but calmed down after awhile.

"Sakura...will you-"

"HINATA!!!!" Sasuke came running towards Hinata.

"SAAAAA-SUUUU-KEEEEEE???!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT A SURPRISE...!!!" Hinata cracked her knuckles. "DIDN'T I GIVE YOU THE SIGN NOT TO COME OVER HERE AND INTERUPT NEJI!!?!?!?!" Hinata was about to punch Sasuke's whistle but then Neji came out of nowhere and punched Sasuke so he flew all the way to the Kikyo kingdom. They heard someone say "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hinata." Neji started.

"D-don't..." Hinata blushed. Kiba gasped. _HINATA BLUSHED AT NEJI?!?!_

"That's not what I meant. Let me _**finish**_."

"S-sorry."

"Hinata, make sure than son of the Uchiha clan will never enter Konoha until tomorrow."

"Ehh?! But I wanna-"

"GO." Neji glared at Hinata. She gulped.

"Fine, but Kiba has to come with me."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Kiba smiled and held Hinata's hand. She smiled back and started walking to the darkness.

"...Neji?" Sakura asked quietly. Neji turned. "Huh?"

"Can...you continue...?" Sakura blushed.

"Yeah..." Neji kneeled in front of Sakura.

"Will you-"

--------------------------

_Where Hinata and Kiba were..._

_"HEY!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!! YEAH YOU!!! THE PERSON READING THIS!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!!! STOP READING THIS!!! TELL THE AUTHOR TO LET ME FINISH!!!!!! GOT IT?! OR YOU'RE DEAD!!"_

Anyway, Hinata was leaning on Kiba's arm.

"Kiba?" He turned to see his most treasured person in the world. "If..I was about to fall from a tall building on purpose, what would you do?"

"Nothing." He answered the question so quickly, that Hinata became infuriated.

"Nothing?! So you want me to die?!"

"That's the last thing I would want."

"So? Explain why you wouldn't do anything."

Kiba smiled and caressed Hinata's cheeks. "I wouldn't do anything because there's nothing that I need to do. There's nothing in the world that would make you want to fall from a building. Because I would fix all of your problems."

"Kiba..." Hinata grasped Kiba's hand. "That's sooo CHEESY...but I'm happy you tried."

"Heh, hey Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you, but...will you marry me?" Kiba took Hinata's hand and kissed it.

"Wha? M-m-m-m-m-marry?!" Hinata was so surprised she fell down.

"Will you?" Kiba glared at Hinata. She smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"Yes!! I will!!!" Hinata ran towards Kiba and hugged him tightly.

"I don't need a ring right now! I can wait for a lifetime!" Hinata cried.

"I love you, Hinata. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too! Oh man, this is the best day of my life!! I've got to tell father!!"

--------------------------

_Where Sakura and Neji were..._

"...marry me?" Neji opened the box where there was a ring embedded there.

"Eh??"

"You heard me. Will you..." Neji turned around to see if there were any disturbances. "...marry me?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "YES!!!!" Sakura squealed and then jumped on Neji.

"Oh, this is the best day of my life!! I've got to tell mother!!"

--------------------------

_Kikyo Kingdom...where Kira and Reiko were..._

"Your Highness and Your Majesty, we recieved a letter from Princesses Hinata and Sakura." the envoy bowed.

"Let us see it." Kira smiled.

Reiko opened the letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_Today is the best day of my life!!! Neji proposed to me!! It was the happiest moment of my life!!! Of course I said yes, and now we're planning to have our wedding over at the Kikyo kingdom. Mother wouldn't mind right? RIGHT? Neji and I will be coming over to start planning next week. So, I'll see you soon, Mother!!_

_Loves,_

_Sakura_

"So sweet!!" Mother squealed. She then gave the letter to Kira. Kira skipped the whole letter where is said _Dear Mother_ and went to where it said:

_Dear Father,_

_Today is the best day of my life!!! Kiba proposed to me!! It was the happiest moment of my life!!! Of course I said yes, and now we're planning to have our wedding over at the Kikyo kingdom. Father wouldn't mind right? RIGHT? Kiba and I will be coming over to start planning next week. So, I'll see you soon, Father!!_

_Love,_

_Hinata_

"Oh my!! Our dear Hinata is getting married!!" Kira cheered.

"No, it isn't Hinata, Kira. It's Sakura." Reiko took the letter and showed where it said _Neji proposed to me!!_ and _Loves, Sakura_, while the King showed Reiko where it said _Kiba proposed to me!!_ and _Love, Hinata._ Then they both gasped and then stared at the where it said _next week_ on both letters.

"Oh dear..."

(A/N:Here's the first chapter for the sequel of Mischievous Princesses!! Hope you liked it and I also hope you are wanting to read more:D Please review!!)


	2. Their Crazy Frenzy

Their Very Special Day

Sequel to Michievous Princesses

Chapter Two

(A/N:Minna minna sama! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! Goki gen yo! How is everyone doing? I'm doing fine! Since I have nothing to do today, here comes the second chapter of Their Very Special Day!! Please R&R and most importantly, ENJOY!!)

_Playback:_

_"Oh my!! Our dear Hinata is getting married!!" Kira cheered._

_"No, it isn't Hinata, Kira. It's Sakura." Reiko took the letter and showed where it said Neji proposed to me!! and Loves, Sakura, while the King showed Reiko where it said Kiba proposed to me!! and Love, Hinata. Then they both gasped and then stared at the where it said next week on both letters._

_"Oh dear..."_

_Playback End_

--------------------------

Kira flailed his hands around as if he was having a nervous breakdown...not like he isn't. "This is terrible!! I doubt Sakura and Hinata both know that they're both coming here next week to plan for their wedding!! I mean, they're in two different letters!! What are we going to do, honey?"

Reiko bit her lip. "I don't know...let's just wait until they come visit and pray that they both know..."

--------------------------

_Sakura and Hinata's House...next week_

Sakura happily zips her bag. "There! I think this is all!"

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Hinata glared at Sakura's bag as she packed her own.

"Where are **you** going? Does it matter where I'm going?"

"Same as me. Does it matter where I'm going?" They both scoffed.

"All I'm going to tell you is that me and Neji are going to go somewhere to plan something."

"You mean Neji and I. What a coincidence. Kiba and I are going somewhere to plan too." Hinata zips her bag.

"Plan what? Plan to assasinate Sasuke or something?" Sakura smirked.

"I believe that is something you should be planning about, not me." Hinata walked out of the room.

--------------------------

"Nejiiiiiiiiii-kwuun!!" Sakura joyfully hopped into Neji's arms.

"Kibaaaaaaa!!" Hinata blissfully skipped to Kiba's side and squeezed his arm.

"Are you ready, my dear Hinata-chwan?" Kiba smiled. Hinata nodded.

"Are you ready?" Neji looked at his future wife who had a face where her smile went all the way up to her cheeks.

"Of course!! I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't ready!!"

"Let's go then." Neji and Sakura both walked towards the exit.

"They're going out too...out of the village I mean." Hinata stared.

"Uh huh...I wonder where they're going."

"Beats me."

"Beat you?!? You want me to beat you?"

"You dolt!! That's an expression meaning I don't know!!" Hinata smacked Kiba.

"By the way, Hinata...do you like dogs?"

"No...why?"

"...it's nothing..."

"I guess it's time to go to my wonderful castle in the Kikyo Kingdom!!" Hinata cheered. Kiba looked away.

--------------------------

_Kikyo Kingdom..._

Sakura walked out of the carriage first, then Neji.

"Memories...I still remember when Hinata and I ran away from here...and also my secret tunnels..." Sakura sighed. "How nostalgic..."

"Let's get a move on." Neji walked ahead, not slowing his pace.

"Meanie poo!" Sakura ran to catch up to him.

"Sakura-sama!!" Samu cried.

"Samu!!!" Sakura ran towards Samu and hugged him tightly.

"My, how you've grown!" Samu smiled.

"My, look how old you've become!!" Sakura giggled.

Reiko and Kira walked out of the palace.

"Sakura-chan?!" Reiko called.

"Mother!!" Sakura lurched toward Reiko, but tripped during the process.

"You silly, ignorant child!" Kira laughed.

"Sakura...where's Hinata?" Reiko asked, uneasy.

"Hinata? She said that she was going somewhere with Kiba or something." Sakura replied. "Didn't get a definite answer."

"Well then, Sakura! Why won't we go inside the living room to talk about your plans..." Reiko slowly chuckled. Kira saw another carriage approaching in the far distance. He tugged on Reiko's sleeve.

"Hinata's coming...soon.." Kira whispered.

"SAKURA! What's taking you so long!? Hurry up!!" Reiko scurried to Sakura and pushed her inside the castle.

"What's the rush?!" Sakura cried.

"Come on! The tea will get cold!"

"But I don't drink tea-"

"Just shut up and get a move on! You too, Neji!!!"

"..." Neji slowly followed.

The carriage Hinata and Kiba were in had finally reached the castle. As Hinata came out, Kira immediately shouted,"HINATA!! MY DEAR DEAR DEAR DEAR HINATA!!!" and ran towards Hinata and hugged her tightly.

"How's life?! Is everything fine is Konoha?! Let's go plan your wedding in your room!" Kira spoke very quick.

"Sure...Father, are you high? I heard it was getting popular these days.." Hinata whispered.

"Nonsense! Now hurry!"

"Uh...okay...?" Kiba walked toward the front door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kiba screamed.

"Ack!" Kiba stopped.

"We are not going that way! We're going to the backyard. THE BACKYARD!!"

"But..you just said...nevermind. Come on, Kiba let's go."

"Man..." Kiba followed Hinata.

--------------------------

_Living Room..._

"So...Sakura...Neji..." Reiko nervously picked up the cup of green tea.

"Are you okay, Mother?" Sakura said.

"I'm totally fine!!! So, Sakura, Neji...when are you planning to have the wedding?"

"Well...it should be a weekend..." Sakura started.

"I think we should have it at the maze." Neji thought.

"Maze?" Samu asked.

"The Maze of Roses and Thorns? But the treasure is gone already..." Sakura pondered.

"Yes, but maybe we would put another special treasure there and then have the other couples, like Hinata and Kiba, to look for the treasure."

"What a fascinating idea!" Reiko smiled. "But I don't think Hinata and Kiba would participate..."

"Why? It's not like they're **engaged** or something, you know?" Sakura laughed.

"Ha...ha...ha..Sure deary...sure..." Reiko nervously slurped her tea.

--------------------------

_Backyard..._

"So...Father...what day would be a good day for our wedding?" Hinata started.

"I would say...Friday..." Kira forced a smile.

"Father? Are you not happy that I'm engaged to Kiba? Or about the fact that he doesn't have a ring for me yet?" Hinata pointed to Kiba.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kiba shouted.

"No, it's not that...Don't worry about it..." Kira smiled.

"Father..you've been acting strange lately..." Hinata glared at Kira. "**You're not ****hiding**** anything are you**?"

"Uh..."

"Father, you _**know**_ that I can find things out...if I tried right?????" Hinata smirked. "So you better come straight and narrow and tell me what's going on..." Kiba and Kira gulped.

"...if I tell you...promise not to...get mad?" Kira squeaked. Hinata smiled.

"**Of course**..." _There's absolutely no way getting out of this now,_ Kira thought.

"Uh..before I tell you and Kiba...can I talk to Reiko first??" Hinata nodded, then Kira dashed into the castle.

"You are one scary girl, Hinata..." Kiba sighed.

"So now you know not to cheat when you marry to me."Hinata giggled. Kiba gulped. "Just kidding!" Hinata smiled. _For some strange reason, I don't think that she was "just kidding" _Kiba shuddered.

--------------------------

_Living Room..._

"So what should the treasure be..." Neji thought. Reiko noticed Kira making gesticulations and said,"Well that sounds nice and all, but please excuse me for awhile!!" Reiko ran to Kira and asked,"What's the matter?"

Kira asked Reiko if she would promise not to get angry. Reiko nodded.

"Okay...should we just tell Sakura and Hinata? I mean, it's not like it's such a big problem right?" Reiko glared at Kira. "I mean, I'm in a REALLY big pinch right now. Hinata likes to threaten people, you know? So..." Reiko sighed.

"And you're her father...fine. Bring Hinata and Kiba to the living room. Then _**you**_ will tell them." Reiko smirked, then she walked back to Sakura and Neji.

--------------------------

_Backyard..._

"So have you and mother decided to tell me and Kiba?" Hinata grinned. Kira nodded. "Okay then, what is it?"

"Well, if you WANT to know then...let's go to the living room and talk about it over some tea!" Kira robotically spoke.

"But what about the tea here?" Kiba asked.

"Just. Leave. It. There." Kira grabbed Kiba and Hinata's hand and dashed into the living room.

--------------------------

_Living Room..._

Reiko slowly said,"Sakura, Neji. There's something Kira needs to tell you, and it's going to be a big shock for you two. Promise to keep intact."

"You said the wrong word mom. Okay, but where's Dad?" Kira knocked on the see-through door. Neji and Sakura turned around and gasped. Hinata and Kiba saw Sakura and Neji and gasped.

"Ahh, deary...this is going to be a problem..." Samu sighed.


	3. Their Untolerable Argument

Their Very Special Day

Sequel to Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 3

(A/N: I should be doing my essay right now, but it's VERY boring! So might as well work on Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!)

_Playback:_

_Reiko slowly said,"Sakura, Neji. There's something Kira needs to tell you, and it's going to be a big shock for you two. Promise to keep intact."_

_"You said the wrong word mom. Okay, but where's Dad?" Kira knocked on the see-through door. Neji and Sakura turned around and gasped. Hinata and Kiba saw Sakura and Neji and gasped._

_"Ahh, deary...this is going to be a problem..." Samu sighed._

_Playback end_

"SAKURA?" Kiba and Hinata screamed.

"HINATA?" Neji and Sakura gasped.

Reiko exchanged a death glare to Kira. He gulped, then opened the door.

"H-h-hi, Sakura...Neji...please don't kill me..." Kira whimpered.

"Be a man, Kira." Reiko murmured under her breath.

"Sakura, what are YOU doing here?" Hinata took charge.

"What are YOU doing HERE?" Sakura replied.

"I was here to plan my wedding! What about you?"

"...Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"ME TOO! I WAS PLANNING MY WEDDING TOO!"

...

"REALLY? WOW WONDERS NEVER CEASE!" Hinata squealed; Then she ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Neji proposed to you properly right? RIGHT?" Sakura nodded.

"How about Kiba? Did he propose right?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he didn't have a ring for me but...all is well!" Hinata smiled.

"**No ring**?" Sakura shot a death glare toward Kiba and then he shuddered. Neji then sipped the last drop of tea in his cup and stood up.

"That's enough everyone." Neji declared, and everyone became super silent.

"Funny how problems solve on their own..." Reiko whispered to Kira. Kira replied with a nod, throwing out an exasperated sigh of relief. Hinata then smiled brightly and said,"Sakura! Let's have a double marriage!" Sakura smiled at that reply and nodded an ok.

"Definitely! Surely **NO ONE** will object to that, will they?" Sakura grinned and then everyone else's heads shook a no. Then Hinata also suggested,"Hey Sakura! What if I be your maid of honor and you'll be my maid of honor! Then Kiba will be Neji's best bud and Neji will be Kiba's best bud!"

Right after Hinata said that, Neji and Kiba said,"No no, that's IMPOSSIBLE. No way. Never. Not in a million years."

"Why did all of your past sentence begins with the letter n?" Hinata asked. They both shrugged at the same time and then said,"Nothing you will say will make me have THIS GUY be my best man!"

"Another N! Yay!" Sakura clapped. Reiko and Kira sighed at how Sakura is easily amused.

"Now's not the time to be yaying, you nitwit! We have to convert Kiba and Neji!" Hinata ordered. Sakura nodded and pointed to both of them.

"YOU WILL BE BEST MEN! I AM ORDERING YOU AS THE PRINCESS OF THE KIKYO KINGDOM! IF YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU SHALL BE **BANISHED** FOR ETERNITY! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Now you decide to use your political power?" Reiko glared. Hinata walked up to both Neji and Kiba and tweaked their noses.

"NYAOW!" they both cried.

"Surprsingly, they're still starting sentences with N's." Sakura muttered.

"I am surprised how you get bored of something so quickly, Sakura..." Kira mumbled.

"Don't act like babies! Stop yelping and yapping and yip yelling about your best bud. We all know you two are best buds so you guys will be best buds! Got a problem? I don't care! If you two don't become best buds, I'm dropping this invisible ring that I have on my ring finger!" Hinata cried, angry.

"She sounds like a grandma..." Sakura thought.

"She sounds like the babies here..." Kira and Reiko thought. Kiba widened his eyes while Neji just shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

"No matter, Hinata, just don't get married. Nothing you said just now threatens my marriage so I will still reject." Neji sighed.

"Ne! Neji, you're planning to leave me behind on the dirt while you go and have your happy wedding? Now, will you look at me in the eye and say that you would have me, Inuzuka Kiba, your friend from years ago, ditched and have no wedding?" Kiba scolded.

"Still talking in N's I see..." Samu coughed.

"Neji! I'm asking you nicely. Please, PLEASE be Kiba's best man and let him be yours! If not..." Sakura paused, then snickered,"I'll throw this expensive ring away and get one from Sa-su-ke~!"

"Now that's my sister! But I know you can do better than that, missy!" Hinata cooed.

"...Nrgh." Neji clutched his pants tightly. "Na, do you seriously plan to forget our marriage if I am not best buds with Kiba..."

"Yep! When am I never serious?" Sakura smiled.

"Too much to count." Hinata replied.

"Look, Hinata, do you want them to be best buds or not?" Sakura snapped. Hinata then nodded her head and said to both of the grooms,"We both are DEAD serious. Either be best buds, or not have best buds OR wives at your wedding!" Neji and Kiba was silent for awhile.

"Neji, I'm already agreeing to do this, but you just have to. Never in all my life have I ever begged you to do something so much. Now, please accept." Kiba whispered, but Neji kept his eyes closed. Reiko and Kira were holding hands, afraid that their two daughters won't have a wedding.

"Fine."

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA! YOUR HUSBAND DID TWO REMARKABLE THINGS!" Hinata cried. 

"OH MY GOD I KNOW! FIRST HE GAVE IN AND NOW WE HAVE A WEDDING.." Sakura started.

"..AND NEJI STOPPED STARTING SENTENCES WITH N'S! WHY MUST ALL GOOD THINGS COME AT A COST?" Hinata cried.

"...," Neji rubbed his forehead stressfully. Hinata and Sakura were crying tears of joy and sadness. Reiko and Kira hugged each other and were glad the fiasco was settled with.

"This is perfect! Now, where should the ceremony be, Sakura?" Hinata cheered, grabbing her sister's hands.

"Inside the maze!" Sakura smiled, shaking both of their hands.

Hinata frowned. "But that has way too much painful memories! Takato and Ishida..."

Sakura widened her eyes and then squinted. "Oh yeah...those limey fruitcakes..."

"Uh, technically, they aren't fruitcakes, cause they were interested in you two...unless you're saying you're a guy..." Kiba grinned.

Hinata punched her fiancé and frowned sadly. "I haven't thought about those two in so long...Did they have a proper burial?"

"No, Hinata darling...Twelve years ago, you ordered them to be dumped into the fiery pits of hell." Reiko interjected.

"Except the closest thing we had to a hell was the fireplace...," Samu wiped his forehead nervously.

"Changing the subject! I still want it in the maze! That place is totally romantic!" Sakura whined, slapping her hands away from her sister's.

Hinata scowled and slapped her sister's hands too.

"I don't want it in the maze! That atmosphere is nothing but filled with memories of Kiba and Neji's terrible defeats!"

"Hey hey, we're still here, you know..." Kiba whimpered.

"Hn." Neji looked away as if trying to forget the whole matter.

"You DARE defy me, Hinata! I have you know that I AM your older sister, and as stated in the law of physics, younger sisters bow down to the older sisters!" Sakura yelled.

"You're only older than me by twenty seconds! That hardly counts as being older! You can't ruin this for me, Sakura!" Hinata crossed her arms and looked away.

"Now now..." Kira sighed.

"SHUT UP!" they both screamed.

"I will not tolerate you here, Hinata! Go somewhere else for your wedding!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, you think you can use big words on me, Sakura? That was so twelve years ago," Hinata smirked, pushing her sister.

"You want to fight, missy?" Sakura cried.

"Yeah, maybe I do want to fight!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone in the room suddenly shuddered nervously.

"Seems like the plan backfired...," Kira whispered.

"You think, Sherlock?" Reiko mumbled.

(A/N: OH WOW THREE YEARS. THREE YEARS SINCE I UPDATED. I'M SO SORRY. THAT'S WHAT I COULD SAY. SORRY.)


End file.
